The Moonbunny and The Spirit Fox
by Moonprincess1416
Summary: Description: It has been 3 years since the death of Sensui and the closing of the hole to Demon World, so all was at peace. When Urameshi's sister, Usagi, finally returns home, things start to become anything but peaceful… Note: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho This is an AU story line
1. Chapter 1

The Moonbunny and the Spirit Fox

Moonprincess1416

Description: It has been 3 years since the death of Sensui and the closing of the hole to Demon World, so all was at peace. When Urameshi's sister, Usagi, finally returns home, things start to become anything but peaceful…

Note: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho

This is an AU story line

…

CHAPTER 1. Reunited

The spirit detective gang arrived at the Urameshi house, only to find Yusuke running around like a chicken with his head cut off. The gang stood all bug-eyed and watched as Yusuke dashed back and forth cursing at himself. His friends knew Yusuke always acted like this when something important was happening.

"Hey, Yusuke!" Kuwabara shouted aloud. Yusuke just ignored him and kept on his rant.

"Hmmm, he's been like this all day. He just cleans the place from top to bottom." Keiko said with worry.

"I take it Usagi is finally coming home, and Yusuke is in a panic about everything being perfect for her arrival." Botan said, following Yusuke's movements with her eyes. "I cannot believe how long it has been since we last saw her."

Just then, Yusuke came to a screeching halt as he noticed the time on the clock. "SHIT, it's that late already." Yusuke said, irritated.

"Yea Urameshi, it's going on three now. Why? Did you forget to take your meds?" Kuwabara asked jokingly with a silly grin on his face.

Yusuke ran past everyone and out of the house in the blink of an eye. "OH yea! I almost forgot we have to meet Usagi at the airport, but all of us can't go; we need to finish the putting decorations up for Usagi's welcome home party," said Keiko.

"Well then, how about the boys go with Yusuke, and Shizuru, Yukina, and I stay here to do the decorating?" Botan said in a happy cheerful tone.

"Ok! Sounds like a plan to me." Kurama said as he smiled and turned away from the girls to catch up with Yusuke. Kuwabara and Hiei followed Kurama. On the way to the airport, the boys also ran into Kaito, Mitsunari and Kido, who decided to tag along.

"Well, if it's to meet the beautiful woman, Usagi, how could we say no?" Kaito said, grinning mischievously.

"Hey you bastards!" Yusuke shouted. "If any of you perverts so much as lay a hand on my sister, I am spirit gunning your asses all the way to the freaking moon." Yusuke turned red and even more irritated in the face." Oh crap, now we are even later. Come on guys, move your asses or it's going to take us a year to get to her." Yusuke turned away. The other men nodded in agreement. The group of guys began running the rest of the way to the airport.

"Ahh, it feels good to be home," said the beautiful blonde, stepping out of the airport terminal. Usagi was the most beautiful woman ever; all the guys liked her, and she had a smile that lit up a room. She had night sky blue eyes, skin pale as the snow, and long blonde hair that reached the floor.

Usagi looked down at her watch to see what time it was. "Hmmm, it's getting late; Yusuke should have been here by now. I wonder where he could be." She looked at her watch again before looking around the airport for a familiar face.

"Heyyyy Usagi!" Usagi looked up to see her dear brother. She jumped almost two feet in the air and landed right in his arms for a hug.

"Yusuke! You made it; I started to worry you might have forgotten all about me." The happy blonde pouted slightly. She embraced her brother again before letting go.

"Hey Usagi!" Kuwabara shouted as he knocked Yusuke to the side for a hug from the beautiful woman.

"Hahahaha! It appears that Yusuke wasn't the only one who missed her," chuckled Kurama.

"I have missed you all, and I am so happy to be home with my friends and family again. We have so much to catch up on," Usagi said with cheerful smile.

"DAMN IT KUWABARA!" The raven-haired boy shouted after standing up from the floor. "What the hell did you do that for?" Yusuke's face turned dark red and steam exited his ears.

"You were not the only one who missed her; I missed her too you know," Yusuke and Kuwabara got face to face and started a rumble while the rest of men focused on Usagi.

"Well, shall we go then?" The handsome red-head asked. He held out his arm for Usagi to take, "May I escort you madam?" Usagi blushed and giggled. The five walked away while Yusuke and Kuwabara continued to participate in hand to hand combat with each other.

"Wait for us!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said in unison. They both ran to catch up with their friends.

Meanwhile, back at the house, the girls were putting up the last touches for the party. _Ding Dong, _the doorbell rang. "Hmm I wonder who that could be." Botan pondered, walking to answer the door. "Genkai," the girls sounded surprised. "What on earth are you doing here?" Botan asked, excited to see her old friend.

"I heard Usagi was coming home today, and Yusuke wanted me to stop by for the party. Besides, I couldn't miss seeing her. She is like a daughter to me."

"Well they should be home any minute now, so we better get into position," said Keiko. The boys and Usagi approached the Urameshi house and everyone except Yusuke and Usagi went inside.

"Usagi close your eyes," Yusuke grinned.

"Oh, well, ok then." Yusuke helped her inside the house.

"Alright, now open your eyes."

"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME USAGI!" Everyone shouted. Usagi couldn't help but cry, as she seen all of her friends and family greeting her home. She was the happiest and luckiest woman ever.

"Thank you everyone. I….I….I don't know what to say. This has been the best day ever, and I love you all very much," said the whimpering blonde.

"Alright, enough with the water works girly; it's time to party," said Yusuke.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered. The whole night everyone danced and talked the night away. Besides the food and the presents, just being together was the best gift Usagi could ever receive.

It's my first story and I hope to get some good reviews. I would also like any suggestions, but don't be too hard on me, LOL. I hope you like the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 Center Of Attention

CHAPTER 2. CENTER OF ATTENTION

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The sun shone brilliantly; the birds chirped happily, and the children played together. Usagi was the first to awaken; she went downstairs and cleaned up the mess from the night before. She wanted to surprise everyone with a big breakfast; she headed into the kitchen and started to whip up delicious pancakes. The scent traveled through the whole house. The first to awaken from the wonderful smell was the handsome, red head Kurama and the silent Hiei.

"Well, well, well! Good morning Usagi." Kurama said, walking into the kitchen, and Hiei followed behind him.

"Good morning, Kurama and Hiei; you woke up just in time for a hot stack of pancakes." Usagi said cheerfully. The rest of the gang walked into the kitchen to the most intoxicating scent they had ever smelled.

"Good morning everyone." Yusuke said as he yawned.

The gang filled up on Usagi's pancakes and freshened up. They headed for the day out, just enjoying themselves in each other's company. "So what's on the agenda for today?" Usagi asked, walking backwards and facing her friends.

"Awww sorry sis, but Keiko and I have a date, so we will have to catch up later. But I am sure someone else would be more than happy to hang out with you today." Yusuke frowned at the blonde.

"Awww, do not worry about it; I will be fine, so you two go enjoy yourselves." All of a sudden, the other boys surrounded Usagi and begged her to choose one of them to hang with her.

"Damn IT," Shouted Yusuke, "I thought I told you bastards to keep your dirty hands off her."

"Oh Yusuke, calm down, it is ok; they are just being nice." Usagi said, smiling. "Hmmph, being nice my ass!" Yusuke started to turn red from head to toe.

"SORRY! We have to go; something suddenly came up." Kaito, Mitsunari, and Kido took off like bats out of hell. Hiei, Botan, Yukina, Kuwabara, and Genkai left as well. The only one left was Kurama.

"How about it, Kurama? You up for showing this woman a good time?"

"I would be more than delighted."

"What? Really, Kurama, you are so sweet. Thank you." Usagi said in excitement and embraced the blushing Kurama. Kurama could not do anything but take in her beautiful scent.

"_She is breathtaking. She is kind, passionate, and has a pure heart._" Kurama thought.

"Then it's settled. You and Usagi will hang out for the day. Besides you're really the only one I would trust with her."

Kurama chuckled at Yusuke's words, "Well thanks Yusuke, I am flattered." The four split up and decided to meet back at Urameshi's house later.

"What shall we do first Kurama?" The beautiful blonde twirled around in her blue skirt and blue and white hooded shirt. Her shoes were a reddish-purple color; they were about the same color as his school uniform. Kurama could not take his eyes off the beautiful goddess. He felt his heart skip a few beats. Kurama's face turned red like a tomato.

"Kurama. Kurama, Kurama! Usagi calling out to the spaced out red head."

"Hmmm? Oh, sorry Usagi, I must have zoned out," Said an embarrassed Kurama.

"Ha-ha its ok; it is cute you know." They stared at each other for a few moments waiting for one to say something to the other.

"What would you like to do first Usagi? This is your day, so it is all about you."

"Well, most people probably wouldn't do this on a Saturday, but I do need to go and buy my school uniform. I also need to pick up a few books, so I can study and have a head start." Kurama smiled at the blonde girl. Butterflies fluttered around his stomach, and Kurama liked the good feeling.

"That sounds like an idea, and, if you would like, I have books at my place that I could lend you." Kurama said, blushing at the beautiful blonde-haired woman.

"Wow, really Kurama? That would be great, thank you!" Usagi felt her heart skip a few beats; she had never experienced this sort of feeling before. "_What is this feeling in the pit of my stomach? I have never felt like this around anyone, especially a guy_." She thought to herself; Usagi never even realized her face turning a light pink.

The two were walking and smiling really enjoying each other company, but unbeknownst to them, four men trailed a few feet behind them. "Hey! Hey you two, right there! Yeah, I am talking to you." A tall man named Ginzo with scruffy hair and wearing a black school uniform with a cigarette in his mouth beckoned for their attention. He was accompanied by another man by the name of Hachiro who's just a little bit shorter than the leader and big boned with short black hair. He wore the same uniform, chewing on a tooth pick. Following behind him was a third man named Jiro. Hr was the same height as the leader, and he had red hair just a bit lighter than Kurama's; he chewed bubble gum. The fourth guy, by the name of Osamu, was owner of sandy blonde hair and stood close to the same height, if not shorter, as the second guy. He flipped around a pocketknife.

"Well, well, look at what we have here boys," said the leader of the group, "hey there foxy lady, you sure are a pretty little number. How about you lose the band boy here and come with me? I can show you how to have a good time." The leader took a few steps toward the blonde. Usagi started to shake and backed away as he approached her.

"No, I will pass, but thanks for the offer," said the frightened little blonde.

"No, no. Do you know who I am? My name is Ginzo Masaru. I run this city, and I always get what I want."

"I am sorry Mr. Ginzo, but I do not want to go with you, so please leave me alone." Usagi whispered.

"I was not asking. NOW! Get over here, you little bitch!" Ginzo said in an angry tone. Ginzo reached for her aggressively; just as he was about to grab her, Kurama stepped in between the two.

"We don't want any trouble. We merely wish to be on our way. Let's go Usagi." Kurama put his arm around her waist, making Usagi blush slightly. The two began to walk away.

"Where in the hell do you think you are going? I was not done with the two of you yet." Hachiro and Osamu quickly surrounded the couple.

"You know it is very rude to walk away when someone is talking to you. I think we are going to have to teach you both some manners. What do you think boss?" Hachiro asked.

Without hesitation, Jiro charged at Kurama, knocking him against a brick wall. "KURAMA!" Usagi yelled, watching the horrid scene unfold.

"Don't worry toots. We won't hurt him…just as long as you do what I tell you." Ginzo said with an evil smirk. He grabbed Usagi by the wrist and threw her to ground. She winced in pain. Hachiro and Osamu took hold of her arms. Usagi's eyes widened in fear.

"Please, don't. Stop!" Ginzo cupped her chin, and led his free hand towards her skirt. "Please stop," said the whimpering woman.

"Awww come on toots, I promise you will enjoy it." Ginzo moved his hands further up her legs. The poor blonde woman struggled to get free, but the two men overpowered her and held her down harder.

"Ginzo, I would advise you not to go anything further," said Kurama in a serious, but calm tone.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do pal?" Ginzo smirked as if he already won.

"This is your final warning Ginzo. Release the girl."

"I am tired of hearing you talk, Pretty Boy. Once I am done with the bitch I am going to shut you up." Just as Ginzo was about to seal the deal, there was a high-pitched yell. Ginzo immediately turned, only to find an unconscious Jiro. Two more high-pitched yells followed soon after Jiro's. Ginzo whipped his head around once more, this time seeing Hachiro and Osamu piled on top of each other. Ginzo instantly dropped to the ground with his mouth gaped open. Now Ginzo, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which would you rather prefer? I do hope you have a little bit of common sense." Kurama said, approaching the shaking Ginzo.

"H….HH…Hey pal, I was only kidding. I really wasn't going to do anything. I….II…It was just a joke, you know, like ha-ha." The man whimpered. "I will do whatever you say man; please, just don't hurt me." With that being said, Ginzo took off, leaving his friends and a trail of dust behind him.

Kurama did not waste time and immediately aided the beautiful woman on the ground. "Are you all right? They did not hurt you, did they?" Kurama asked, concerned. He helped her to her feet.

"I am fine; do not worry about me. Thanks, I really owe you one Kurama." The red haired man merely blushed at her words.

"Please, no need to thank me; it was my pleasure." The two stared off in to each other's eyes, not saying a word. Usagi's cell phone rang, knocking the couple out of their trance.

"Hey Yusuke, what is up? I am fine. Okay…be there soon…love you too. Bye." Usagi put her phone back into her bag.

"It is late; I should be getting you home." Kurama said barely above whisper. The blonde woman nodded in agreement. After the whole ordeal, Usagi was still a bit shaken up. Kurama decided he would carry her home. He scooped her into his arms and took off in the air.

They finally reached their destination; Kurama gently set the beautiful woman to her feet. She turned to him, and they, once again, got lost into each other's eyes. "Thank you for today. Sorry it did not go as planned." The smiling blonde said, her eyes never leaving his.

"You are very welcome. It was my pleasure." The couple moved closer together, each breathing on the other.

Yusuke opened the door and surprised the two out of their passionate stare down. "Hey there you are, I was starting to get worried." At the sound of his voice, the two quickly separated, blushes covering both their faces.

"Hey big brother," said the blushing, younger girl, before she ran to his side.

"How did everything go?" Yusuke asked with a confused look.

"It went rather well, more or less." Kurama smiled.

"Well, that is good to hear; thanks again, Kurama. Come on Usagi. Mom finally came home from one of her drinking binges." Yusuke said in an annoyed tone. Usagi nodded then turned her attention back to the red-haired man.

"Goodnight Kurama," she said, blushing. Usagi bowed her head.

"Goodnight." Kurama replied with a bow of his own. The petite woman turned on her heel and walked into the house. Kurama stood by to make sure she was safely inside. When the door finally closed, Kurama stayed where he was a moment longer while a smirk crept upon his face. He eventually turned on his heel and went home for the night.

Well sorry for the screw up I am not sure what I did wrong but I ended up posting the same chapter. But I decided to take the whole story down and revise it a bit. I know it was probably too long of a chapter, and the grammar is still bad, but I tried my best. I just hope it was good enough to get more readers and keep the few I still have. Please review. I Hope you like the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Siblings

Siblings

It was a gorgeous Sunday afternoon. Yusuke thought it would be a day for Usagi and him to spend some quality time together. Yusuke quietly crept into his sister's bedroom, gazing upon the sleepy blonde-haired woman. He tipped-toed to her bedside, bending close to her ear, "WAKE UP, MEATBALL HEAD." Yusuke shouted. Usagi popped out of bed and onto the floor, face first.

Yusuke dropped to the floor, rolling on his side laughing. "YOU JERK," shouted an angry Usagi.

"HA-HA, sorry sis, I could not help it, and I just had to; it's in my nature." Before he could get another word out, Usagi threw a pillow at his face, muffling his voice. This time Usagi laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. After the pillow fight, the two siblings decided to go out for lunch and catch up on everything.

Yusuke was the first to leave. He kept his attire casual, so he wore blue jeans, a white muscle shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and white sneakers. "Hey, come on sis. Aren't you done yet?" Yusuke called out to his sister. Usagi finally stepped out; she dressed in a pink, short sundress, the length of if stopped at her thighs, and black, dress shoes. "Hey, what do you think you are doing? Are you trying to cause a riot out here," said Yusuke, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmm, what do you mean big brother?" Usagi asked with a confusing look.

"Well don't you think that is a bit much?" The over-protective brother asked. Usagi looked down at herself and twirled around in her dress.

"I think it is just fine," she replied, adoring herself. Yusuke rolled his eyes, turned on his heel, and walked off. Usagi ran to his side, joining him. The siblings stopped by a café for some food. You could really tell the two were brother and sister because they acted so alike. They ordered almost everything off the menu.

The siblings ate until their hearts desired then decided to go for a walk downtown. "Hey, Yusuke, check it out. There is the park we use to play at when we were kids," said the blonde-haired woman before having a flash back.

"Hey yea, I remember now, we also met Keiko here. You and I had most of our fights here." Yusuke said with an evil grin. The two made their way to the park and made a comfortable seat out of the green grass under a shaded tree.

"Yeah! Fights you started, I might add. Remember the time you put gum in my hair and Mom had to cut it just to get out?"Usagi turned red at the thought of the memory.

"HAHAHA. It took months for your hair to grow back." Yusuke said with laughter in his voice. "There was no one in the world who could tell you were my twin sister; everyone thought you were my twin brother." Yusuke fell to the ground, laughing harder and holding his sides with pain.

"Laugh all you want bro, but that was not as funny as the time I put ants down your pants." Usagi bore an evil grin on her face this time. Yusuke stood in embarrassment when he flashed back to that day. Usagi sneaked up on him and poured a jar of red fire ants down his pants. She stared in amusement as her brother screamed and cursed. The little critters crawled inside his trousers and up his legs.

"HEY! That shit was not funny; you know how long it took me to get those damn critters off my balls? Keiko never lets me live that down." The blushing boy shouted.

"Neither was the gum in my hair, which is what caused me to dye my hair in the first place. I was tired being mistaken for your twin brother instead of your twin sister. All in all though, those were good times." Usagi leaned her head against the tree trunk; her eyes glistened in the sunlight. She thought to herself how long it had really been since the death of Sensui and the closing of the hole to demon world.

Yes it was true. Usagi knew everything. Yusuke informed her about when he died, and Koenma giving him a second chance at life. Yusuke told her about him being a spirit detective and the dark tournament. The younger sibling even knew about the rest of the gang and their special abilities. Yusuke was not one ever to keep any secrets from his younger twin sister.

"Umm….Yusuke… I was wondering, well, has there been any new demons or creatures trying to take over the world lately?"

Usagi looked at her brother seriously. Yusuke knew how much she cared about him and everyone else. Yusuke could not bear to see his little sister in pain or sorrow.

"No there hasn't been sis. I promise. Things have been very peaceful for quite a long time now. I will not lie to you though; there may be a few weak demons from time to time, but there's nothing to worry your little head over. Usagi, do not worry; I promise no matter what I will always be here to protect you." Yusuke said with confidence. Usagi only smiled at his response because she knew that as long as he and the rest of gang were around, everything would be all right.

Time passed slowly, and they decided to head home for the evening when the sun set. The two twins enjoyed their fun filled afternoon of just being together and reminiscing about the good old days.


End file.
